


Interruptions

by Ave_smith



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, brolin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ave_smith/pseuds/Ave_smith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey:)<br/>idk about this but i wrote it over the past few nights and i think its cute so yeah, enjoy:D</p>
<p>*i apologise for any mistakes!*</p>
    </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> hey:)  
> idk about this but i wrote it over the past few nights and i think its cute so yeah, enjoy:D
> 
> *i apologise for any mistakes!*

“Oi, Col! Hurry up!” Bradley ran as quietly as he could, which, he had to admit, wasn’t very quiet, down the hotel corridor, Colin and his video camera in pursuit. With the sabotaged door sign in his hand, Bradley took the last few steps to Angel’s room, his mind racing at the look on her face when she realized what their latest prank was. He turned, just in time to see Colin trip, arms flailing, and fall to the floor with a loud crash. The camcorder flew from his hand.   
“Owww” A muffled moan came from Colin, who was still lying face down in the corridor. Bradley, being the brilliant friend he was, saw an opportunity for embarrassment, and grabbed the camera, shoving it straight in Colin’s face.  
“So, Merlin fans. I present to you, Colin Morgan, the man who can’t walk!” Bradley joked, turning the camera off and holding out a hand to help Colin up, still laughing.  
They were playing yet another hilarious prank on Angel, their favorite victim. Katie was great to prank too, but she tended to be less gullible. Colin managed to get himself off the floor, and dusted his clothes off.   
“Right. I meant to do that, practicing for my, erm, being Merlin tomorrow.” Colin joked, the blush only just leaving his face. Bradley noticed, however, that the tips of Colin’s ears were still slightly red. He loved those ears.  
“Of course you were!” Bradley winked, looking straight into his eyes. Colin noticed the way Bradley’s eyes lingered on his face for just that little bit too long. They were now stood directly outside Angels room door, so Bradley turned around to hang the re-decorated sign on the door handle.  
Mission aim; get Angel constantly disturbed by friendly, yet irritating, French hotel cleaners on her day off! Colin stood directly behind him, shuffling closer when he turned away. He could smell the faint smell of Bradley, the smell he knew so well. The smell he loved.  
Bradley turned round, startled by how close Colin was standing. He didn’t move back though, neither of them did. They just stood, bodies almost touching, staring. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribcage, feel Colins sweet breathe on his face. Yet still, neither moved. They leant forwards slightly, faces getting closer and closer and-  
“BOYS!” They leapt away from each other at the sudden noise.   
“What are you doing?! I heard noises. Are you putting things on my door again?” She ranted, turning and ripping the sign off her door.  
“I’m trying to sleep, like you two should be. Goodnight” And without giving either of them a chance to apologize, or even give a cheeky retort, she slammed the door in their faces.  
“Well, that didn’t go quite to plan” Colin mumbled, looking at the floor awkwardly. They both knew what was about to happen, before Angel rudely interrupted, but neither had the guts to say anything. So instead, they just walked silently back to their rooms.   
That night, both Colin and Bradley lay sleepless in their beds; both knowing there was just a wall separating them from each other. The next few weeks were awkward, no one mentioned the ‘almost-kiss’, but they didn’t have to. Everyone around them had noticed Bradley and Colin weren’t themselves, particularly Angel and Katie. They were very vigilant when they wanted to be. Bradley was sure they’d had some sort of spy training.   
It was one afternoon, about 2 weeks after the ‘incident’, when Colin and Bradley found out just how sneaky Katie and Angel really were. All four of them had agreed to go out for lunch in a little local café, seeing as they had the afternoon off. Colin made his way down the street, heading for the café. He would be glad to have the girls there; maybe it would make things slightly less awkward. He turned the corner, only to see Bradley sat at a small table outside, by himself. No Angel, no Katie, in fact, there was hardly anyone else in the Café at all.   
“Where are the others?” he asked, reaching the table Bradley was sat at.  
“They bailed on us. Apparently, they told the waitress to give us this” Bradley looked reluctant as he held a small piece of paper out to Colin.  
“Have fun boys! And be nice, you need to talk. We have  
noticed y’know! Love, Angel and Katie xxx”  
Typical. Absolutely typical. Of course they’d noticed, and of course they’d done something about it.   
“We do need to talk though don’t we?” Bradley asked, watching as Colin sat in the chair opposite him.  
“Yeah, I know…” Colin mumbled, fiddling with his hands.  
“Look, I think we should just forget about what happened, yeah?” Bradley said uncomfortably. He wished he didn’t have to say it, but he knew it was the right thing to do. Colin’s heart sank.  
“Yeah, of course” He agreed nevertheless, he didn’t want to cause further troubles between them. Colin figured it would be best to just go along with it. It would keep Bradley happy and stop Angel and Katie investigating anymore!  
Both boys managed to put the awkward conversation behind them and ended up having quite a good afternoon. Just like they usually were.

They’d been at the café a good few hours now and Bradley thought it was probably time to head back to the hotel.  
“Shall we go? The others will be wondering where we got to” He said, placing his now empty cup onto the table.  
“And by ‘wondering where we got to’ you mean Angel and Katie will be gossiping until we get back?” Colin grinned cheekily, placing his own cup down and standing up, grabbing his phone and wallet from the table. Bradley laughed, getting up and following Colin down the road.   
They walked into the hotel, strolling down the corridor towards Colin’s room. A muffled crash and voices came from the other side of the door as they passed Katie’s room. Suddenly, the door flew open and Angel appeared, looking very flustered. Katie appeared, peeking over her shoulder, with her hair looking like she’d been blown up. They both smiled sheepishly.  
“So..” Katie paused, trying to catch her breath. “Nice afternoon?”  
“It was great, thank you. Now go and tidy all the mess you made trying to get to the door quickly.” Bradley winked, laughing at the girls faces, when they realized they had been caught out.  
“Fine. Bye!” Angel huffed, turning back into the room and shutting the door behind them.  
Colin glanced at Bradley and laughed, carrying on to his room.  
“Coming in?”   
“Sure” Colin stepped back to let him pass, locking the door behind him.  
It seemed like both had forgotten about the couple of weeks and gone straight back to their childish ways, and were not watching some film that was on the hotel channels. Colin turned slightly, trying to watch Bradley with out being too obvious. They sat for a few more minutes, with Colin watching him out the corner of his eye. Bradley could feel Colin staring at him. He wanted to turn round, but he was almost to scared, hesitant. He knew there was a high chance he wouldn’t be able to control himself, he didn’t want to ruin this and have another few weeks of no talking.   
“Oh well, take your chances and all that” he thought to himself, taking a deep breath.  
He turned his head slowly, his eyes meeting Colins piercing green ones.  
“Bradley” Colin breathed, bringing his hand up to Bradley’s face.  
Bradley leant forward, pressing his lips against Colins. The kiss became more urgent as Colin rolled over onto Bradley, letting his hands explore. He pushed himself slowly up from Bradley, leaning on his elbows. Bradley looked up at Colin’s panting face and smiled.  
“So much for forgetting about it” he whispered, pulling Colin down to his lips again.


End file.
